Photon: The Recap
by chilandra
Summary: What has happened between the end of the Warlord of Aarr and the present
1. The Recap

Summary - What has happened between the end of the Warlord of Aar and the present.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Photon - I just love the show. Please don't sue as this fan based fiction is not intended to infringe on anyone's copyright.  
  
Photon: The Recap  
  
As you may or may not know after the Warlord of Aar many other villains came along. However, not many of them even came close to the badness as the Warlord himself.  
  
Over the years since the last earth story transmission from the Intellistar it has come up that Earth still needs to be guarded.  
  
First of all - all members of the original team that took down the Warlord are in retirement on the Photon Warriors world of Photeus.  
  
An update: Bhodi Li (Earth Name: Christopher Jarvis) tried unsuccessfully to return to earth. Since his return Bhodi has refused to be called by his earth name. His family is now living in New York on Earth. Cathy is now married and has children of her own with Mr. & Mrs. Jarvis are now in retirement. Parcival, though an orphan, has found his parents were from another world and has since joined up with them. Later they were granted permission to live on the Warriors world. Through his continuing efforts the Alliance has learned how to deal with most of the remaining weapons left by the Warlord of Aar. Tivia of Nivia, a princess no longer. The title now is firmly in her friend Durias hands. Since stepping down from her duties as Princess, Tivia has been working on a history of the Photon Alliance. His Lordship Baathan has become a poet among his people. A strategist of the highest order, Baathan even wrote a wedding song to save a world. Both Pike and the Sarge are both still in the service by training people at the academy.  
  
And so this short recap is penned by the First Guardian.  
  
Hope you liked this recap couldn't think of anything else to say about the characters. R/R 


	2. The Recap Chapter 2

Summary - What has happened between the end of the Warlord of Aarr and the present?

A/N: Have added to the 2nd chapter - Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Photon - I just love the show.  Please don't sue as this fan based fiction is not intended to infringe on anyone's copyright.

Photon: The Recap Chapter 2

On Earth, a man called Skills enters a building and starts thinking of what to do with the contents.

Skills used to play the game Photon in another city and found this building similar in size and design.  He bought the building with the idea of finding one of the original floorings.  His goal was to open a laser sports arena with a game similar to Photon.

Meanwhile, on Intellistar, MOM was awakening from a sleep.  She was awakened by the signal of a Photon ring on Earth.

Skills was a man of mystery - even his own friends didn't know much about him.  When he entered the building on the back lot of the construction site - it was love at first sight.  His father once said. "Photon is in the blood".  He looked down at the ring he wore and noticed it glowed as he walked in the building.

Little did he know that it held the first Alpha base flooring and the power pylons for the First Guardian. 

Skills Midnight was born to a retired Photon Guardian - one whose ring came to his son at his death.  For his Mother never told him the real truth about it when she gave him the ring.

Until, that day in the building the ring had stayed dormant due to the lack of a close power pylon.

Midnight went over to an office and found the door unlocked.  He entered and found a storeroom of photon gear.  He was thrilled!   Suiting up, recharging the battery packs and then turning on the computer systems that were also in the office - he entered through a red door.  This door was actually the referees and game marshals door and was used to get to the lighting system box.

After the lights flickered on, the computer played and the familiar "Enter Photon Warriors".  Midnight knew what was going on with the place.  It was not only an Alpha field it was the Beta floor of earth.

Standing in the center of the arena floor was a special power pylon protected by a sleeping Photon Guardian.  Midnight accidentally awakened it and found his weapon nothing more than toy.

The Photon Guardian fired at point blank range and hit him.  The Guardian was in reality Midnights own Fathers partner - Blue Diamond.  BD approached Midnight and aimed at him again to kill him.  Then the ring glowed again and MOM spoke through it.

MOM said "Stop - this is Sapphires Son he is a legacy member"

BD picked up Midnight and aimed his weapon at the pylon and fired.  Next thing Midnight knew he was aboard Intellistar.

To be continued…..

Hope you liked this recap couldn't think of anything else to say about the characters. R/R


End file.
